1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a user to supply print paper sheets at appropriate timing, an image forming apparatus calculates the number of residual sheets on the basis of the thickness of a sheet and the thickness of a bunch of sheets in a sheet tray.
However, even if the thickness of a bunch of sheets is the same, the different surface roughness of the sheet results in the different number of sheets in the bunch. Specifically, a rougher surface of a sheet results in a large gap between sheets in the bunch, and therefore the number of sheets in the bunch gets smaller. Consequently, the aforementioned technique may not obtain the correct number of residual sheets.